A Typical Day
by Black Night15
Summary: It was a typical day for the team. My first fanfic. Now a collection of silly oneshots. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to my first fanfic ever! Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the movie this scene was taken from.**

It was a typical day for Gibbs' team.

"McGee, what have you got?"

"It's no good Boss," said Tim, typing away at the computer. "I can't get past their codes."

"Don't give me excuses," Gibbs head slaps Tim, "give me results! Bishop!"

From the floor, surrounded by piles of documents, Ellie looks up with papers in each hand and shrugs.

Gibbs sighed."Ok give me a moment."

"A moment to what Boss?"

"Shut up DiNozzo!"

"Sure Boss."

Yep, a typical day.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Yeah, so as you probably guessed, this scene was taken from Madagascar. I just replaced the penguins with the NCIS team. Again, I don't own NCIS or Madagascar, just having some fun. Please leave a review and tell me what you think or how I can improve my writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided to make this a collection of one-shots. Still don't own this great show.**

It was a typical day, down in the forensic lab.

Abby stood in front of the Mass Spec, pleading, "Come on baby, you promised me anything I needed."

The machine hummed, then gave off an alarm as a red light began flashing.

Abby glared at the machine then smacked it.

"I hate you. Beastie."

Yep, a typical day in the lab.

**Can you guess what movie this scene was taken from? :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ding-ding-ding! Yes! Maleficent is the answer. Ten points to hippiechick2112!**

**Let's see if anyone can guess what movie this is inspired from. I kinda tweaked it so it would fit with the show.**

It was a typical day for the guys.

Tony slides next to Tim behind a table, while under heavy fire.

"Mcgee, are you hurt?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Tony, I'm fine."

Tony starts punching Tim in the arm. "Then what were you thinking? Knucklehead."

"It was supposed to be a Gamers Convention! How was I to know it was really a den full of terrorists?"

Shortly thereafter, Gibbs and the rest of NCIS arrive, and help the guys capture the terrorists. They head back to Headquarters to wrap up the case.

After Tony and McGee step out of the elevator, Abby rushes over, and gives them both a big hug.

"Oh my gosh, are you all right? Are you hurt? Did you get shot?"

"Nope."

"We're fine Abby."

Abby sighs. "Oh good."

The guys suddenly cry out as Abby grabs them by the ears, and pulls them to her face.

"Then what were you two knuckleheads _thinking _?!"

Yep, another typical day for the guys.

**Reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4

**So! For those who didn't get it, the last chapter was from "Big Hero 6". :-) Can you guess this one?**

It was a typical day for Tony DiNozzo.

"I haven't slept in eight days!"

Ellie looked up, startled by the outburst. "Oh. I can cover for you, if you want to go to the staff lounge and lay down..."

"Nope, I have the caffeine patch! It's the latest energy boost. Each patch is equivalent to twelve cups of coffee." He rolled up his sleeve and showed the team his arm, covered in patches.

"That's a _lot _of coffee," commented McGee

"I know, right?" laughed Tony, "you can go for days without sleep, and no side effects." He suddenly twitched and gave a shout. "Sorry."

Gibbs didn't even spare Tony a glance, from his computer. "Go home and take a sleeping pill, DiNozzo."

"Sure, Boss."

Mm-hm. A typical day for Tony DiNozzo

**Reviews? :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes! "Meet the Robinsons" is correct! Congratulations and five points to Guest. :-)**

**Can you guess the reference for this one?**

It was a typical day for Director Leon Vance.

"Yes, sir...of course, sir...we'll get right to it, sir."

He hung up the phone as he turned his attention to the team before him. The leader wore his regular "Gibbs" expression while the others appeared nervous yet determined to back up their boss.

Vance glowered at them as he asked, "Would any of you mind telling me? Why is it that _every _ time there's a major catastrophe that threatens our national security, it's always _this_ team that's involved?"

Tony raised his eyebrows as he shugged. "Believe me, Director. I've been asking myself the same question for the last thirteen years."

Vance sighed. Just another typical day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baack for another **_**typical day **_** in NCIS!**

**Oh, that last chapter's reference was from "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince," movie-verse. **

It was a typical day in the MTAC room.

The team, along with Director Vance, was waiting for a call from their boss.

Finally, Gibbs' face appeared on the big screen and he began to speak. That is, his lips were moving but...

"Where's the sound?" asked Ellie.

From the controls, Tim said, "Everything appears to be working fine...Oh!"

He spoke into the microphone of his headpiece. "Boss? Boss, your mic's not on."

"Push the button with the picture of the microphone," Vance suggested as Gibbs put on his glasses and peered at the keyboard in front of him.

The team watched as Gibbs reached out a finger to press a button. But then the screen turned black.

"Hello? Hello, can you hear me?" Gibbs' voice came through the speakers.

"Well, we can hear you Boss, but now we can't see you," answered Tony.

"This is just like talking to my parents," Ellie muttered to Vance.

"How about now?" asked Gibbs as the screen came back to life.

A chorus of "Yeah! Great! That's perfect," filled the room.

Gibbs removed his glasses and glared at the screen.

"McGee."

"Yeah Boss?"

"I hate computers!"

Yep, a typical day in the MTAC.

**So! What movie was this chapter from? :-) **


	7. Chapter 7

**And the winner is...**

**Ding-ding-ding! Charley Gratton! 'Penguins of Madagascar' is correct. Congratulations and take 10 points! (The Octopussy bad guy's name is Dave.)**

It was a typical day, down in the morgue.

Ducky was relaxing in his chair with closed eyes and his hands folded in his lap. A few moments later the doors slid open and Jimmy entered the room.

"Say Doc, I was wondering..."

The assistant paused as his eyes fell on the doctor.

"Uh Doc are you ok? You're awfully still. Oh no, you're having a stroke! Hang on Doc, I'll call for assistance. No no no please don't die on me..."

Ducky's head shot up as he snapped, "I'm not dying you idiot!"

Then the doctor sighed. "Sorry Mr. Palmer. I am simply enjoying the peace."

"Ohhh. So should I stop talking?"

"If you can."

Jimmy sat in a chair opposite of the doctor and tried to relax as well. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. Then he opened them. He shut them again. His fingers twiddled in his lap. Finally, Jimmy lifted his head and looked at Ducky.

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

Ducky let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes."

Another typical day in the morgue.

**Yes! I finally did a chapter with my favorite character, Ducky. Now, what movie was this chapter from? **

**Oh yeah, Merry Christmas! **


End file.
